tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodge WC series
The Dodge WC series was a range of light military trucks produced by Dodge during WWII. The series included weapon carriers, telephone installation trucks, ambulances, reconnaissance vehicles, mobile workshops and command cars. They were replaced after the war by the Dodge M-series vehicles. WC was a Dodge model code: W for 1941 and C for half-ton rating. The C''' code was retained for the 3/4 ton and 1 1/2 ton 6x6 Dodges.http://www.olive-drab.com/idphoto/id_photos_dodge_g505_wc.php History and design Ever since the beginning of its history in 1914, Dodge has offered light truck models to interested buyers. For the first few years, these were based largely on the existing passenger cars, but eventually gained their own chassis and body designs as the market matured. Light- and medium-duty models were offered first, then a heavy-duty range was added during the 1930s and 1940s. Dodge produced its first prototypes of dedicated military trucks in late 1939: the 1/2 ton 4x4 '''VC series. Production of the VC series started in 1940.http://www.dog-walker.us/4x4/4x4-204.htm At the outset of WW II, Dodge produced the G-505 WC 1/2 Ton series of military light trucks in 38 individual models, thousands of some models were produced, while only a few of some others were made. The WC 1/2 ton trucks replaced the 1940 VC-1 to VC-6 1/2 ton Dodge trucks which were also part of the G505 series. 79,771 of the 1/2 ton trucks were produced during late 1940-1942 under War Department contracts. WC models 1 to 50 were part of the 1/2 ton range and were 80% interchangeable in service parts with the later 3/4 ton models. Common features of the 1/2 ton trucks were: * Drive: 4x4 * Wheelbase: 116 in (123 in for ambulances) * Track width: 59.375 in * Tires: 7.50x16 * Brakes: Hydraulic * Engine: 6 cyl, in-line, L-head * Transmission: 4 forward/1 reverse, manual * Transfer case: Single speed The Dodge G-502 3/4 ton 4x4 trucks were first introduced in late 1941. Standard vehicles in the 3/4 ton 4x4 class were the WC-51 / WC-52 Weapons Carrier, Telephone Installation Trucks, WC-53 Carryall, and the WC-54 Ambulance. In the cargo trucks, the WC51 was identical to the WC52 but did not have the front bumper-mounted winch.http://www.olive-drab.com/od_mvg_www_dodge.php3 Models The table includes data on the relation between identification numbers and types of body fitted''T. Richards and R.M. Clarke'', op. cit. pg 24-26. For comparison, earlier Dodge military trucks of the 1/2 ton range are included. In the case of vehicle identifications separated by a slash, the first number refers to a vehicle not fitted with a winch, and the second to a vehicle fitted with a winch. Numbers separated by a comma indicate similar models but with different secondary details. Engines Model descriptions 1/2 ton series ;WC1, WC5, WC12, WC14, WC40 Closed cab, two seater pickups with a nominal carrying capacity of a . ;WC3, WC4, WC13, WC21 Weapon carriers, two seater pickups with open cab designed to tow the M3 anti-tank cannon. ;WC9, WC18, WC27 Entering production during 1941 to early 1942http://www.olive-drab.com/idphoto/id_photos_wc9.php, they were specifically designed to serve as military ambulances. These early variants are distinguishable from the later ones by having a curved radiator grille, while the later ones (WC51 onwards) featured a flat grille. These versions were given a longer wheelbase. ;WC10, WC17, WC26, WC36, WC48 Carryall trucks with a nominal carrying capacity of a . ;WC11, WC19, WC42 Panel trucks carrying radio and communication equipment, only built for export. ;WC6, WC7, WC8, WC15, WC16, WC23, WC24, WC25 Command cars. ;WC39, WC43, WC50 These models were built as signals trucks, designed to install and repair telephone lines, and were also known by the U.S. Signals Corps as the K-50 truck. ;WC41 Fitted with dual rear tires. Mostly employed as an emergency repair truck whose purpose was to provide mobile facilities for emergency ordnance repair. Other types of bodies were produced, such as an oil service vehicle. 902 of these chassis were built. 3/4 ton series ;WC51 A winchless weapon carrier, 123 541 vehicles were built. *''Length'' : 4.24 m *''Height (with cover)'' : 2.17 m *''Weight'' : 2 560 kg *''Width'' : 2.10 m *''Height (without cover)'' : 1.71 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC52 Identical to the WC51, but fitted with a winch. (for transporting newer 57mm Gun M1 antitank gun and crew) *''Length'' : 4,48 m *''Height with cover'' : 2,17 m *''Weight'' : 2 700 kg *''Width'' : 2,10 m *''Height without cover'' : 1,71 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC53 A carryall, mechanically it was virtually identical to the WC54 but was fitted with two windows on each side of its rear body, 8 400 built. * Length : 4,73 m * Height : 2,06 m * Weight : 2 590 kg * Width : 2,00 m * Payload : 800 kg ;WC54 The WC54 was mainly produced as an ambulance, but a few were modified to serve as radio/telephone trucks with the US Signal Corps. *''Length'' : 4,95 m *''Height'' : 2,30 m *''weight'' : 2 680 kg *''Width'' : 1,98m *''Payload'' : 820 kg ;WC55 The WC55, also known as the M6 Fargo, was an antitank GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) version equipped with a 37 mm cannon. 5380 built. *''Length'' : 4,25 m *''Height'' : 2,49 m *''Weight'' : 2 540 kg *''Width'' : 2,18m *''Payload'' : 820 kg ;WC56 A reconnaissance vehicle akin to a large Willys Jeep, it did not prove popular as it was heavier and not as maneuverable as the Jeep. *''Length'' : 4,22 m *''Height'' : 2,07 m *''Weight'' : 2 420 kg *''Width'' : 2,00 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC57 A command car, identical to the WC56 but fitted with a winch. 6010 built. *''Length'' : 4,46 m *''Height'' : 2,07 m *''Weight'' : 2 560 kg *''Width'' : 2,00 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC58 A command car, identical to the WC56 but fitted with a radio and 12 Volt electrics. No winch was fitted. *''Length'' : 4.46 m *''Height'' : 2.07 m *''Weight'' : 2 420 kg *''Width'' : 2.00 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC59 The WC59 was a signals truck, designed to install and repair telephone lines. Based on the same chassis as the WC54, but with a wheelbase increased by 50 cm. The spare wheel was carried behind the seats, with a step ladder fitted to where the spare wheel would have been. 549 were built. The bed was known by the Signal Corps as the K-50 truck, and was fitted to both Dodge and Chevrolet chassis. *''Length'' : 4,88 m *''Height'' : 2,06 m *''Weight'' : 2 430 kg *''Width'' : 1,98 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC60 A mobile workshop designed for field maintenance, it featured the same body as the WC54 but with tool trunks that were accessible from the outside. 296 built. *''Length'' : 4.73 m *''Height'' : 2.26 m *''Weight'' : 2 700 kg *''Width'' : 2.08 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC61 The WC61 was a signals truck, designed to install and repair telephone lines. Differently from the WC59, the step ladder was fitted to the roof. The spare wheel was fitted behind the seats, while the tool trunks were accessible from the outside. 58 built. The signal Corps referred to these as the K-50B truck. *''Length'' : 4,73 m *''Height (without ladder)'' : 2,26 m *''Weight'' : 2 700 kg *''Width'' : 2,08 m *''Payload'' : 800 kg ;WC62 A 6x6 weapons carrier, based on the WC51 but with a lengthened chassis and an extra axle added. 23092 built (WC62 and WC63 variants). One prototype produced as an armored car.http://www.warwheels.net/FargoArmoredTruckINDEX.html *''Length'' : 5.47 m *''Height (with cover)'' : 2.17 m *''Weight'' : 3 120 kg *''Width'' : 2.10 m *''Height (without cover)'' : 1.57 m *''Payload'' : 1500 kg ;WC63 A 6x6 weapons carrier, based on the WC51 but with a lengthened chassis and an extra axle added. Identical to the WC62 but fitted with a winch. *''Length'' : 5,72 m *''Height (with cover)'' : 2,17 m *''Weight'' : 3 250 kg *''Width'' : 2,10 m *''Height (without cover)'' : 1,57 m *''Payload'' : 1500 kg ;WC64 An ambulance based on the same chassis as the WC54 but with a knock-down body designed to increase the amount of vehicles that could be shipped at the same time. 3,500 were built between the beginning of 1945 and the end of the war.http://www.pinodesign.nl/dodge/history.htm Former operators ; *Austrian Army ; *Belgian Army ; *Used in Brazil by the Brazilian Army and in Europe by the Brazilian Expeditionary Force. Nicknamed Jipão. ; France *Free French Forces, French Army ; *Greek Army and Greek Air Force ; *Norwegian Army ; *Portuguese Army, redesignated Dodge m/48, used during the Portuguese Colonial War ; *Royal Army Medical Corps ; *U.S. Army, U.S. Army Medical Corps and U.S. Signal Corps Gallery Image:Fargo-6x6-armored-truck-haugh.jpg|WC62 armored car prototype Image:M6-37mm-GMC.jpg|WC55 in a posed picture Image:HAFm Dodge WC 54 7061.JPG|WC54 in period Greek Airforce camouflage Image:France Paris Champs Elysees Dodge.JPG|French Army draisine|converted WC-51 See also *Austin K2 *List of Dodge automobiles *G-numbers (G502) References Some parts of this article are translated from French and Portuguese Wikipedia, tables are from Italian Wikipedia. *Fred W. Crismon. US military wheeled vehicles. Victory WW2 Publishing Ltd. Minneaspolis (MN-USA) (2001) ISBN 0-970056-71-0 *T. Richards and R.M. Clarke. Dodge WW2 military portfolio 1940-45. Brookland Books LTD (Surrey, UK) ISBN 1-85520-5535 General References * TM 9-2800 Standard Military Motor Vehicles. dated 1 sept. 1943 * TM 9-2800 Military vehicles dated oct. 1947 * TM 9-2800-1 Military vehicles dated 1953 * TM 9-808 http://www.ibiblio.org/hyperwar/USA/ref/TM/PDFs/TM_9_808.PDF * SNL G657 Master Parts Book Dec. 1943 External links * http://users.beagle.com.au/mtrpool/ * http://forum.ww2dodge.com/ * http://www.wc-52.com/ * http://inlinethumb32.webshots.com/40479/1041441417033732824S425x425Q85.jpg WC-4 towing M-3 WC series WC series WC series Category:Military trucks Category:Off-road vehicles Category:Soft-skinned vehicles Category:Military vehicles of the United States Category:World War II military vehicles Category:World War II American vehicles Category:Trucks built in the United States